Breakfast
by Pancake Ninjas
Summary: 2x1 PWP - Duo winds up nearly breaking Heero's nose and the clean up leads to more than just a first aid kit. ...I hate summaries.


Heero jerked awake as the smell of something burning drifted lazily across his nostrils

Breakfast

Pairing: 2x1 (I _know!_ Crazy isn't it? end sarcasm)

Warnings: Lemon/Lime ahead and some naughty language.

Heero jerked awake as the smell of something burning drifted lazily across his nostrils. The 01 pilot was out of his sleeping bag, dressed in his usual tank top and shorts, and at the tiny room's door in milliseconds. His hands ghosted across the surface of the wood and then the brass handle. There wasn't anything worth noting, temperature or otherwise. He glared at the mildly warped door as if daring its temperature to change. After a few seconds he raised his hands again but before he could close the distance the door snapped open.

What happened next was a blur to the young pilot. The force of the door opening sent the back of his hand into his nose with a sickening thwack. His head flew back as he stumbled backwards a few feet. His head of throbbing, the room was shaking, and he was getting pissed.

"HOLY SHIT! Heero! I'm soo sorry! Are you okay?! Heero!? Oh my god! Heero!"

He barely heard Duo's voice through the throbbing of his head. He brought his hands to the sides of his skull and let out a groan. Squeezing his eyes shut, he just stood there trying to get his bearings.

"Shit! Shitshitshit! You're bleeding!"

He heard some rustling before he felt some kind of cloth being wiped across his mouth and then over his nose where it stayed.

"Heero I'm soo so sorry!"

Duo's hand was on his back now while he kept the cloth on his nose in place. The braided teen was leading him somewhere. His eyes were still closed because he found he couldn't open them without feeling like the room was shaking. Annoyed at not being able to guide himself and at Duo's incessant apologies he could feel his anger rising.

"I'm-I'm going to go get some ice." Duo mumbled to himself as he sat Heero in a chair.

Heero let out a groan. When he felt Duo's presence leave he tried opening his eyes. Deep blue eyes peered around at his surroundings. Tattered and faded yellow wall paper greeted him.(1) He hated the wallpaper for some irrational reason and opted to let his eyes roam around the room. He was now in the living room of the safe house. He was seated in one of the two worn dining room chairs that were now doubling as living room chairs. He blinked a few times as the room started to feel like it was spinning.

He scowled as he thought back to how Duo had managed to sneak up on his room. The braided boy hardly ever managed to sneak up on him. Then the smell of something burning wafted by him and he remembered.

'I thought the safe house was on fire.' His scowl deepened. 'Duo's not even supposed to be here. He has a mission in France, why the hell is he in South America?'

"Hey, I've got the ice and the first aid kit."

Heero looked up at the sheepishly grinning boy. The first thing that he noticed was that Duo was shirtless. His mind drew up a connection between the shirt that must've been on the boy and whatever it was that was used to wipe the blood from his face. The second thing he noticed was that Duo was holding up a rag dramatically in one hand and a first aid it up in the other. He looked like a puppet waiting for his master to pull his strings.

"What are you doing here?"

Duo's arms fell to his sides limply and he was looking at everything besides Heero.

"Duo." Heero willed his teammate to look at him and was rewarded with wide violet eyes.

"I uh…It's not important. Just a change of plans that's all. Let me uh…let me see what I can do about your nose. You've got a really bad gash, I think it might be broken, but I can't tell for sure so…"

He was fidgeting as much as a person could fidget with their hands full. Heero didn't like it. He was thinking about protesting Duo's assistance but dropped it. He knew from previous experiences that the boy wouldn't let the matter die. It was less time consuming just to let him 'fix' whatever it was that he broke and move on. So, instead of protesting he looked up at Duo blankly and waited for him to administer treatment.

Duo caught the slight relaxing of Heero's shoulders and blinked. 'He isn't going to argue about it?' He gave the other pilot a funny look before moving slowly closer. He had good reason to be paranoid since it was his fault that Heero was sitting in the drab living room with what could be a broken nose in the first place. Duo's mind was on edge, his body taunt and ready to jump out of the way if Heero should change his mind and wish to kill him.

He reached Heero without incident. Heero's blue eyes never left his violet ones but Duo still couldn't read anything in them. He gave Heero the cold rag with the ice in it, which Heero simply dropped it on the floor next to the chair, before laying the first aid kit on the floor and opening it. He paused for a moment to stare at the contents and try to rid himself of the excess tension. With a deep breath he looked back at Heero, only he kept his gaze locked on the Japanese boy's nose and nothing else.

He leaned in close and examined the wound he had caused. He braced himself with one hand on an arm of the chair while his thumb and index finger of his other hand softly ran down the arch of Heero nose. It wasn't bleeding anymore much to Duo's surprise and it didn't appear to be broken. His eyes narrowed as he double checked. He felt along the area of the ridge where the 'gash' (which was more like a small cut) had formed just to be sure he hadn't broken Heero's nose.

Heero was watching Duo's face skeptically. He wasn't use to being this close to anyone and with Duo's body practically trapping him in the small chair he felt uncomfortable to say the least. He could feel his heartbeat rising as Duo's fingers ran along his nose. He felt his breathing becoming heavy when Duo's eyes narrowed. For some reason his eyes kept wandering down to Duo's slightly parted mouth. When they'd land there he'd snap them back up to Duo's eyes. He was frowning; he could feel it just as clearly as he could feel the slight rise in his body temperature. No, he didn't like being this close to people. Although this was the first time he'd had _this_ reaction from someone being this close.

He let out a sigh when Duo pulled away and went down to get something from the medical kit. Duo took the sigh as a sign of Heero's annoyance and he just shook his head.

"Don't worry, it'll only take a second. You're nose isn't broken, your knuckle must've just…" He was rambling to himself and Heero wasn't listening.

Heero's mind was preoccupied with trying to figure out why his body was reacting so strangely to Duo's presence. It wasn't like he hadn't been alone with the braided pilot before, although he hadn't been alone with Duo often but still. The increase in breathing, heart rate, and temperature was something new. And although it started to fade now that Duo was kneeling on the floor…no wait now it's back.

Heero let his head fall back as his mind assaulted him with images he'd never before seen much less dreamed. Quick flashes of Duo's tongue darting out between kiss swollen lips, a predatory smile, his hands running down Duo's naked torso, Duo's mouth engulfing his erection. He bit back a groan at that image and ground his teeth together.

'Where the hell had that come from?!'

Duo looked up from the kit and saw Heero glaring at him fiercely. He swallowed hard and tried to force a smile. It faltered under Heero's gaze.

"So it looks like your just going to need some liquid adhesive and you'll be good as new." He shook a small vile in his hand as he spoke and tried to bring up a smile again. It failed.

"Hn."

Duo rose from the kit and assumed the position he was in before. He managed to drag his eyes out of Heero's hold and focus on task at hand. He was leaning in slightly closer this time with his eyes narrowed. His tongue stuck slightly out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated on painting the clear adhesive over the small cut and not getting it all over Heero's nose. He heard a growl come from Heero and he assumed that it was from the burning of the adhesive. He was about to make a snide remark about Heero's lack of tolerance for pain when his eyes met Heero's and he froze.

For the first time since he'd met the boy his eyes were showing emotion and Duo wasn't sure that he liked it. Something more powerful than he'd ever imagined was swimming within those eyes. Something fierce and predatory. Heero's pupils were heavily dilated which made his Prussian blue eyes so dark they border lined black. Duo nervously licked his lips and he watched in surprise as Heero's eyes went to his mouth.

"Heero…?"

Heero blinked once but his gaze remained locked on Duo's lips.

"Umm…well you're all patched up." His voice was awkward and strained. He tried to move away as he spoke but Heero's hands grabbed his arms and held him in place.

Heero was looking up at Duo now. His body was reacting before his mind could catch up and he was still trying to figure out if that was a good thing or not. Duo was looking down at him in open confusion and he felt equally confused inside. His body however wasn't.

One hand had travelled up Duo's arm while he was thinking and it was now behind Duo's neck. When Duo attempted to pull away he growled. Slowly he began to lower Duo's face to his while his brain was frantically screaming for him not to.

"I…uh, Heero?"

Duo words ghosted across Heero's lips and he watched in awe as Heero's eyes slowly closed while he groaned. Duo was struck silent as his eyes kept flickering from Heero's closed eyes to his parted mouth.

"Duo." Midnight blue eyes opened and locked with swirling violet.

"He-Heero?"

Hearing his name again was what pushed Heero over the edge. He closed the small distance between them and his lips met Duo's. Heero's mind contently shut up as the wonderfully new feelings of Duo's mouth pushed against his sent him reeling. But the feeling of wanting more began to murmur in the back of his mind. It was satisfied when Duo began kissing him back with equal force. He groaned and Duo took that opening to run his tongue along the inside of Heero's mouth.

Heero stood, causing the chair he'd been sitting in to slide backwards loudly. They didn't seem to notice, both of them were lost in each other. Heero's hand stayed at the base of Duo's neck while his other went to Duo's waist, pulling the American closer to him.

Violet eyes blinked open in surprise when he felt his groin grind against Heero's both of their excitement aching from the contact. His head fell back as he moaned, breaking the kiss. He let out a cry of pleasure and pain as Heero's teeth sunk into his neck. The pain and Heero's growling was only turning him on more and he hadn't thought that was possible.

Heero's eyes were surveying the living room as his tongue lashed at the sink trapped between his teeth. His only thoughts, besides the moaning boy in his arms, were finding some place to finish exploring his new desires. He decided that they'd have to make do with the floor of the small room he had been using before since there wasn't a comfortable surface in the drab safe house. He broke contact with Duo's throat and he heard the teen whimper in protest. A smirk formed on his face.

"We need someplace more…comfortable." He ground out as he tried to gain some semblance of control. It was a hard feat to manage with Duo now attacking his throat while lithe hands massaged his erection.

"Comfortable…Heero?" Duo whispered the words against Heero's ear before he traced the it with his tongue. "You seriously want to talk about being comfortable."

Heero groaned between clenched teeth and nodded curtly.

"I think," Heero's head bumped softly off of the wall that was suddenly behind him. "that right here is comfortable enough, don't you?" Duo's voice was deep and brimming with a level of lust that rivaled Heero's.

The Japanese teen answered his question with a fierce and unforgiving kiss. They battled with their mouths as their hands sought each other's erections. They gave up kissing as their groans began spilling from their mouths faster.

"Oh. My. God. Heero!" Duo managed to ground out before latching onto Heero's neck with his teeth and coming in his pants.

At hearing his name and delicious sting of Duo's teeth breaking the skin on his neck Heero let go.

They remained barely standing against the wall, Heero's arms tightly wrapped around Duo's waist and Duo's loosely resting on Heero's shoulders with his teeth still buried in Heero's neck. Duo was the first to move, although it wasn't by much. He lifted his head from the mark he had left and lazily lapped the small amount blood away. Heero's arms tightened and he gasped softly.

"Mmmm…"

Heero nudged the head of hair that was tucked away in this shoulder with his chin.

"That was amazing." Was Duo's muffled reply.

"We should get cleaned up."

"Yea…or we could just take off these clothes and go at it again." Duo looked up at him with a mischievous grin. He could feel his arousal growing as he thought back on their 'experience'.

"Hn. You've always been greedy."

Heero held the teen in his arms tighter and stared at nothing for a few minutes. Just as he was about to give into Duo's request the sound of his laptop announcing that he had a mission gently filled the air. He felt Duo tense and move to push away.

"Another time then?" He asked with a wink.

Heero nodded and left to go look over his new mission plans. Just before he entered the door of the small room he paused. On the floor were the scattered remains of a ceramic plate and something that looked like food.

"Duo?"

"Yea, Heero?" Duo bounced out from the make shift kitchen and into the living room so that Heero could look at him.

"What were you…making earlier?"

Duo's face flushed and he sheepishly started playing with the end of his ponytail. Heero stared at the teen like he was daft. Duo wanted to get insecure _now_?

"Umm…I was making you breakfast."

--

Aww! Isn't that cute! Well, as some of you may know, I'm on a come back from a 5+ year hiatus from fan fiction. Soo….as a result it's been 5+ years since I've written a lemon. With that thought in mind this afternoon I decided I'd give it a try and dammit it's harder than it use to be! Haha! I wouldn't even call this fic a lemon! LOL!

Well, since I've been out of the game for awhile I was hoping that some of you that read this could leave me your thoughts and some pointers. When I get to the lemon in my FF8 fic…and the ones that'll probably be in my GW fics then I'll be putting these pointers to the test!

Thanks in advance and I hope you enjoyed this little test run! .


End file.
